


Mutual

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Circle Jerk, Crack, Drabble, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Slash All The Doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How NOT to cause a paradox.  CRACK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 152  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 31 (WHEW!)

"We shouldn't," the Doctor's lanky tenth incarnation says.

"It could cause a paradox," his blond fifth self agrees.

"There _are_ things that we could do without touching," says the one with the umbrella. The silver-haired regeneration pulls his cock out of velvet trousers. The gangly version with the bowtie grins, and undoes his own zip. That earns a grin from the Doctor with the bowl-cut and an insouciant shrug from the one in the patchwork coat.

His eighth self nervously undoes his cravat; his fourth doesn't even bother unwrapping his scarf. His first grins broadly at the one in leather.


End file.
